An Open Book
by S.F. Card
Summary: My mother always told me that I was predictable, easy to read—like an open book. Until I moved to Forks. Bella is the anonymous author to an online book, when she receives a mysterious review from EAMC warning her to be careful. What drastic changes coul


**Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters belong to their respective owners ©Stephenie Meyer All Rights reserved. This is only for fun. The plot is mine. **

My mother always told me that I was predictable, easy to read—like an open book. I did the same thing, the same way for 16 and a half years. Between school and my lovely Phoenix home nothing had changed, except for today as I packed the car with my luggage…

My decision to move to the dreary, wet Forks, Washington for all intensive purposes was _crazy_, and she definitely didn't expect it. I could vividly remember her shocked face when I announced my 'evil' plan. She assured me that I didn't have to go and that she would do anything to make me stay, but I knew that my time was up in the Rene-Phil Household. She was miserable without her husband (and my stepfather), Phil. I couldn't deny her that right… that would be selfish.

"Are you sure?" My mom asked for the thousandth time; her eyes flicking anxiously between myself and the road. "There's still time… you don't have to go, Bella."

I frowned. I had already made up my mind, and I wasn't about to back down now. I'd made all the arrangements already; everything from my registration at Forks High School to possible Employment options. "I'm sure, Mom; It's a brand new start, it'll be…_fun_."

I struggled with the last word as I pictured the darkened sky, and mossy vegetation. My mom stared at me skeptically knowing that I loved the sun more than anything in the world; I loved being where it was warm. I offered her the best smile I could manage, and she muttered something unintelligible under her breath. The words _stubborn _and _father_ came to mind.

Boarding the plane was a tear-filled task, with bittersweet—but mostly bitter—goodbyes, and a longing that screamed out to stay. My mother hugged me close, squeezing the breath out of me before she let me board the plane. I loved her, always. She was my best friend and I would miss her, but it was time to let Rene live her life instead of watching over me when she wanted to be with Phil in his travels.

Living with Charlie was both a blessing and a curse, though I loved my father dearly. The great thing about it was he never dug too deep, didn't cling to me for dear life as my mom had; he gave me the space he thought I needed. Perhaps, I was too much like him; a friend to solitude. There was only one downside to forks, the rain and snow; the place itself if you discounted having to be the new kid.

When I arrived there, Charlie took me straight home and reintroduced me to the old, familiar house. He tried feebly, to convince me that we should go out and see the town, meet some of the people he worked with; old friends the he felt like I should know from some distant memory. That was the _last_, absolute _last_ thing I wanted. Attention. My body went rigid at the word.

From the time my mom enrolled me into ballet I knew I hated being noticed. I hated the way the other girls looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to mimic the teacher as they did. I couldn't be that person, the person who danced gracefully under the spot light, and I knew I would never be. The only thing I had ever known was my writing.

My writing was my escape, but even then there were people so much more talented at it than myself. Despite that, I wrote about everything; made it my own. I made my life immortal through my writing; made myself worthy to be called the heroine of my own story. In my writing, I was strong enough to endure hell and back, and I was altruistic enough to do what was right all the time, act unselfishly. My life was all but a fairy tale.

The first day in school was tragically relatable to placing a shiny object in front of a toddler. I was the spectacle of the town, the daughter of the Chief Policeman. As to be expected, my day was filled with curious glances, and all too generous attempts to make me feel comfortable in a place I was certain I could never call home.

Through the throng I waded, avoiding as many people who looked like they wanted to ask me something as I could. I didn't socialize well in Phoenix because I didn't like to talk. Unfortunately, it was impossible because **everyone **wanted to ask me a question. Especially the girl I had seen in my English class, Jessica Stanley; I remembered vaguely her distant glare as the retriever like boy (whose name I forgot) trailed me around with too _much_ interest.

"So how do you like your first day?" She asked in a high-pitch almost annoying voice. Her brown eyes were inquisitive but I sensed an alternate motive. I tried my best to smile.

"Great." I placated. She looked at me unbelievingly, and continued.

"Oh, that's great; so did you find anyone you're _interested_ in?" She asked eyeing me with an even more intense questioning eye than before. I shifted my weight, suddenly uncomfortable. Her gaze was making me nervous, and I knew from then she wasn't someone I could trust with any sort of information. She was interested in the dog-boy whose name was Mike Newton, I realized indifferently.

"No," I said truthfully, glad the words came out as strong as I'd felt them. "Mike and Erik are nice, but I don't really date."

She looked giddy after I stated that, and it made me a tiny bit sick; but it was better than having her ask me the thousand questions she would have asked had I not answered her question at all. I guessed she was marking her 'territory', and for all I cared she could have Mike and Erik both. They were typical teenage boys, never more than monthly flings.

"Well, I guess you haven't seen the Cullen's yet, then, if you're not interested in _anyone_." She squealed excitedly. "I checked your schedule, and you have biology with him. Not that I ever kept tabs on him."

I looked at her perplexed, eyeing her like she was crazy. I cleared my throat so I could form a non-sarcastic question. "Um…who is _he_ that you're not keeping tabs on?"

She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair, as if to say you should know this. _Well of course, I've been here all of four hours I should be filled in with all the local gossip._ I thought bitterly. I frowned at her waiting for her to continue.

"Edward Cullen. He's the only single one, but he doesn't date either." She muttered begrudgingly, and I speculated she failed at an attempt to seduce this poor boy. "Their whole family is adopted by the local Doctor, Dr. Carlisle and his wife Esme. But the weird part is like…they're together, together. The blonde, Rosalie, and curly-haired guy, Emmett, are together, and the sad looking one, Jasper, and the pixie-haired girl, Alice, are together. "

"Err…okay," I was at a loss for words. "So, the Doctor adopted these kids and they're…'together, together'."

She nodded quickly. "Yeah, they did it so young though, the Doctor looks like he's only in his early thirties."

"Wow," I mumbled slightly in awe, "That's very kind of them… Dr. Cullen must be a very sweet man."

"I guess," She laughed moronically, "but they're all extremely gorgeous so don't' get your hopes up; no one is good enough for them."

I wasn't normally a big air head like Jessica seemed to be, but that did hit my miniscule self-esteem. I had always known that I wasn't beautiful like the Celebrity wannabe's. Her statement made me feel a little more self-conscious than previously; it made me want to get away from her. But at the same time, there was a bubbling curiosity about the mysterious Cullen's.

I went another two periods before lunch, not that I was eager to get there. When I did get into the cafeteria, Mike (the retriever boy) herded me over to 'his' table where Jessica and some other vaguely familiar faces sat. I noticed Erik and Mike were having some sort of glare off, as a sweet looking girl, with a ghost of a tan introduced herself to me. Angela Webber.

We made small talk, and she was far more pleasant to talk to than Jessica was. I was relieved that she didn't pry into personal questions the way that the others had. She and I could be friends, I thought. I wouldn't mind that. The curiosity hadn't faded from earlier. I looked about the tiny cafeteria and noticed no one to the detailed description of 'extremely gorgeous'. I shrugged, perhaps she was lying to get me to slip up and ask about someone who didn't exist, or was the farthest thing from beautiful.

Still, I couldn't help but wonder since I had biology with him…him being Edward Cullen.

"Hey, Angela," I began, my voice quaking slightly. "Who're the Cullen's?"

Just as I asked the question the cafeteria doors swung open to reveal two unbelievably stunning people; I guessed they were the ones called Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett had dark brown, curly hair that was lovely against his pale white face; his muscles moving gracefully under the thin, weak looking fabric of his jacket. Rosalie was easily the most beautiful, her golden hair flowing past her shoulders; her form classical and statuesque as she clung to Emmett's arm. It was impossible to say they did anything but complement each other.

The rest followed after them. The one called Jasper had hair the color of honeysuckle, such a creamy gold it was impossible not to notice. The girl with him was petite and had short black spiky hair; her movement was lithe and graceful; closer to dance moves than walking. She smiled at me momentarily before turning back to her boyfriend.

The best was definitely saved for last. My heart stopped beating when he walked into the room, a piece of his bronze hair falling over his darkened eyes. He looked at me for a moment in passing, I immediately looked down, and I knew that Jessica was right. He could never be interested in me. He was not as strong looking as Emmett, but there was a distinct magnificence in his soft face. The contours of his jaw line were definitely bordering manlike, but the rest of his face was flawlessly rounded.

It was impossible not to notice their inhuman beauty, all so different and so alike. Each one of them had ridiculously smooth looking pale skin that was unblemished by typical teenage acne, much unlike my other peers (especially Erik).And there was an interesting shade of lavender under their eyes like they were wearing eye shadow or they didn't get sleep. It took me by surprise, to be honest. It was like staring into the face's of God's angels—so perfect and otherworldly.

They sat together chatting quietly amongst themselves, not touching their trays of food. I heard Jessica sniggering, probably at my expression. I was completely dazed by them. I shook my head, Angela must've noticed too because she stopped talking. She followed my gaze to the table farthest away from everyone.

"Those," she said flicking her eyes to their table, "are the Cullen's."

"Yeah, I got that." I said focusing my stare on a small spot on the table.

"They're Dr. Carlisle's kids," she said cautiously, and I had the distinct impression she was frightened of them. Even though Jessica gave me the same speech earlier I let her continue. "But not by blood, they're all adopted. He and his wife, Esme, adopted them as kids and they've been together ever since. The only two who are related are the Hale Twins—the two blondes."

"Oh," I answered softly so that Jessica wouldn't hear. "Thanks, I think I have him in my class."

I threw my glance in the direction of the bronze haired boy.

"Edward Cullen, huh?" she said smiling sheepishly.

"Yes…I think." I said laughing to myself.

She nodded apprehensively. Her expression confused me, but I couldn't bring myself to feel the way she did. I asked throughout the day about them to random people and they had the same reaction: uneasy and frightened. I didn't understand why until I got to Biology.

Mr. Banner, the Biology teacher, looked over my schedule quickly and nodded. He pointed to the only empty seat. "Alright, Ms. Swan. Why don't you take a seat over there, by Mr. Cullen?"

I clutched my books to my chest too afraid to make a bad impression on the intensely beautiful boy that had the misfortune to sit by me. I could feel his eyes boring holes into my skull. I was too afraid to look at him in the eye, but I wasn't so naïve that I was oblivious to the fact that he was _glaring_ at me. I must've smelled badly, or maybe he liked having the seat to himself. I didn't know. All I did know was that I didn't want him to be angry with me.

I wasn't used to being hated, and I was almost certain I preferred to be ignored. When I took my seat he made a strange growling sound, but it was so soft I wasn't sure I'd even heard it. It made me queasy not because I was afraid but because I wanted him to like me. The sensation was strange. I never cared before. I didn't like the feeling.

After class was over he practically ran out the door, leaving me behind with a bewildered look on my face. Mike the retriever seemed to have noticed too.

"What happened to Cullen?" he asked amusedly, "Did you stab him with a pencil?'

I scowled but I was curious too. "No, Mike, you forgot your deodorant."

My sarcastic comment didn't deter him. "Well, I would have talked to you if you got to sit next to me, instead of that freak."

I was suddenly compelled to defend him, but I held my tongue. I didn't need any rumors going around about the new girl and her 'fancy'. Ugh.

But I couldn't get them out of my head, no matter how hard I tried.

~*~

That's when I decided to write about them—these mysterious angelic beings. Of course, I didn't want attention, but I wanted to let people read it. I don't know why I wanted people to read it, but I did. Luckily for me, the writing forums were available.

I came up with the absurd pseudonym, C.S. Scott—a combination of my favorite flower and my name in its original Italian: Celandine Sabella Scott. I laughed out loud at how absurd it sounded.

The first week of writing was heaven; the words came out of me like they were inside me all my life. My mysterious seraphic family turned into a coven of Vampires—good vampires, who fought their animalistic instinct so they didn't have to be a monster. Who never slept and didn't die in the sun. They drank from animals instead, to stay alive; to stay strong enough to resist the burning of the blood that called to them.

They weren't so unlike us, despite their dead inhuman hearts.

Honestly, I hadn't expected much to come out of the small story I had created. Not until I opened that first email, and my heart nearly stopped. My inbox was filled with fifty reviews—in one night. I could have collapsed from disbelief. But only one both startled and confused me.

_Signed, 11.21.04: E.A.M.C. _

_Take this down, now. You could get hurt._

The warning was obvious, but the subject in which he was referring confused me. _Vampires?_ I thought dubiously_. _This person had to be insane.

Ignoring the foreboding review from E.A.M.C I posted my second chapter. Again, the same reviewer posted; the second message slightly more unsettling than the last.

_Signed, 11.31.04: E.A.M.C._

_They'll come after you if you don't take this down. Do it now!_

I cringed at the thought, and then I wondered if I should truly be worried.

**I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! Please Read and Review! **


End file.
